<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blaine and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Hot Glue Gun by TeddysHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648974">Blaine and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Hot Glue Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney'>TeddysHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Crafting, Booboos and Band-Aids, Hot Glue, M/M, Sewing, crafting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is nothing if not confident and enduring. Despite multiple failures at crafting in his past, he somehow still believes he can create Halloween costumes for himself and his fiancé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blaine and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Hot Glue Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine would not, under any circumstances, consider himself a crafter. Nor would he call himself handy or really very capable of creating anything besides music. He’d tried on numerous occasions to create and fix various things, and it never turned out well. When he and Kurt had first gotten this apartment, he’d tried fixing the leaky sink, and he’d wound up breaking a pipe. He’d tried to make Kurt a duct tape wallet for their first anniversary, but he’d ended up with a massive duct tape rectangle that definitely didn’t fold or open. A few months back, he’d tried to paint a sign for his upcoming concert at the college and had, somehow, painted part of the carpet blue. No, Blaine was definitely not crafty, but it never stopped him from trying. He was nothing if not persistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only two times in his life when Blaine had been successful at crafts, and each of those times, he’d had plenty of help. The first time was the gum wrapper and bowtie ring he’d made for Kurt’s promise ring. He’d asked Brittany to help with that one since he knew she’d be able to keep a secret, and he’d spent hours meticulously folding and refolding gum wrappers until Brittany had deemed each one perfect. Then, he’d watched as she’d carefully made the bowtie for the top. He’d never had the heart to tell Kurt that he hadn’t made the entire thing alone, but he was sure, by now, that Kurt knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only other thing he’d ever made was a puppet Kurt in art class. That had been a huge project that he’d been able to get his entire art class to help with under their teacher’s nose. They’d been so gracious in helping him, and he’d barely had to do anything once they discovered how terrible he was at crafts. Too bad he’d wound up losing puppet Kurt somewhere between his parent’s house and NYC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this particular day, Blaine had decided to take it upon himself to make his and Kurt’s Halloween costumes. He’d finally convinced Kurt that they should host a Halloween party, and he wanted their costumes to be amazing and thematic. After hours of searching the internet, he hadn’t been able to find the perfect costumes for them to buy, so he had settled on making them. He’d apparently forgotten how bad he was at crafts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine had decided that he and Kurt should be Zoolander and Hansel. Kurt would make a perfect Hansel. With his chiseled features and his love for his hair, Blaine could see it perfectly in his mind's eye. That, of course, meant that he’d be Zoolander. He’d already practiced his faces in the mirror that morning and had fiddled around with the hair gel after his shower. It didn’t matter that the party wasn’t for another three weeks; he needed to be ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his shower, Blaine had gone to the craft store to get everything he needed. The final bill had totaled nearly $300, but it was worth it for the perfect costumes. And, since Kurt was in class all day and he had the day off, Blaine had decided there was no better opportunity than right then to get started on their costumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first order of business was to unpack all the bags. How could he decide what to work on first without being able to see everything he’d purchased. He stacked all the bolts of fabric neatly on one corner of the kitchen table, adding the needles, thread, and patterns to the top of the stack so they’d be easy to find. Then, he made a pile of the beads and cording materials he’d purchased to make all of Hansel’s jewelry. He hadn’t realized how much jewelry the man wore, but he was excited to work on it. Everything he’d read online said that beading was fun, and he couldn’t wait to try it. Last, he pulled out the materials he’d need to make Hansel’s rings. The man wore a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of jewelry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine decided to work on Hansel’s necklace first. He felt like it would be the easiest to complete, and it was something he could surprise Kurt with when he got home. So, he turned on the radio to a pop station, pulled up a picture on his phone to use for reference, and got to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran into his first problem when he learned he’d cut the black cord too short. He’d only strung the first three pieces, and he was already running out of room. With a sigh, he tossed it to the side, cutting a longer piece and starting over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, in the process of stringing the beading on to the second piece, a piece that was possibly too long, the beads somehow got out of order. He ended up with the dangly piece that was supposed to be in the middle halfway up the left side. Frustrated, he tossed the necklace materials to the side. He’d have to come back to that later. He needed a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he turned to the materials he’d purchased for the rings. He’d found some snap rings at the craft store with a flat, empty spot on the top to glue on jewels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That should be easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. Firing up his hot glue gun, Blaine waited for it to get hot while he opened up his packages of jewels to find the correct ones for each ring. Then, to check if the glue was ready yet, he touched the barrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” he yelled, shoving his index finger into his mouth as he leaped out of his chair. “Holy shit that’s hot! It burned me!” Running to the sink, he frantically shoved his finger beneath the cool stream, sighing when it felt immediately better. If only that was a permanent fix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Blaine decided he should stop wasting water. He reluctantly turned off the faucet and went back to the table, shrieking in dismay at what he saw. Apparently, when he’d been burned by the hot glue gun, he’d tossed it in the air. It had landed on the table on it’s side, causing some droplets of glue to fall out of the gun, sticking to the table. In his rush to the sink, he’d also apparently kicked the cord, sending the hot glue gun to the floor. Now, not only was it stuck to Kurt’s dining room rug, but it was also melting some of the carpet fibers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit!” he screeched, grabbing for the gun. In the process, he burned himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! I am done with that thing!” he shouted, tossing it haphazardly on the table and reaching for the plug. Too late, he realized it was leaking glue onto the table, and he hurried to set it back on the napkin he’d set up just for that purpose. Of course, he burned himself again, once when he picked up the gun and once when he tried to wipe the glue from the table before it could harden there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cursing again, Blaine decided that it was time for lunch. Maybe after a bite to eat, he’d be ready to focus again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly two hours later, after a nice big bowl of Kurt’s homemade chicken noodle soup and a nap, Blaine felt like he might be ready to try crafting again. Deciding to leave the jewelry alone for later, he decided to try making Hansel’s blue shirt. He’d found a simple pattern at the craft store, and the lady in the fabric department had said a beginning sewer could figure it out. Beginner described Blaine, so he was certain that he’d have no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the pattern from it’s bag, he began to try to figure out what each of the lines meant. He knew, by way of the lady in the fabric department, that he’d need to cut out each piece from the paper first, trace it onto the fabric, and then cut out the piece of fabric. That sounded easy enough, but when he picked up the piece of paper marked “sleeve,” the paper was confusing. There seemed to be three different lines for each side of the sleeve, and Blaine wasn’t sure which one to cut on. So, he took a guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt’s arm looks like it’s about that length,” he muttered, begging to cut on the outer line. “I can make that work.” His confidence lasted until it came time to pin the pattern to the fabric. The first time he tried to stick a pin through, he poked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” he hollered, waving his hand in the air to rid himself of the sting. “Stupid pin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more successful on his second try, but he discovered after the third pin that the process was not getting any easier. Some of the pins went in easily, but some of them were hard to poke through, and he’d end up stabbing himself. By the time he got all the way around the sleeve, he’d been poked so many times in the same place, the pins had drawn blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have bought a thimble,” he grumped to himself, going to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He found a pink Band-Aid and put it on, then went back to work. Unfortunately, that would not be his only bandaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinning the second sleeve to the fabric proved to be no easier, and shortly before five o’clock, Blaine decided to give up. Crafting wasn’t for him. This had been a huge waste of time and money, and Kurt was going to be home soon! There was no way to hide everything before he got there, so he was just going to have to fess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was thinking this, Blaine heard keys jangling in the door, and a few moments later, Kurt walked in. He toed off his shoes by the door, dropped his backpack, and looked up, his eyes immediately going wide and his mouth falling open. “Blaine?” he called, unable to see his fiancé anywhere. “Blaine, where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute!” Blaine called with a wince. He was in the bathroom, applying the last Band-Aid to his throbbing fingers. He didn’t want to go out there, but he knew Kurt would find him if he didn’t come out. With one look in the mirror, he schooled his features and walked out to the dining room, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt wasn’t biting. “What exactly is happening here?” he asked, a hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was crafting,” Blaine said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You were crafting?” Kurt asked. “What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Halloween costumes,” Blaine explained. “I found the perfect costumes, but I couldn’t find anywhere to buy them, so I had to make them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked at the mess of stuff cluttering their kitchen table. He looked at his fiancé’s bandaged fingers. “Did it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Blaine hung his head. His day had been a total waste. “No. Not really. I suck at crafts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Kurt crossed the room, pulling Blaine into a tight hug and rubbing comfortingly at his back. “Why are you like this?” he asked in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw…” Blaine replied, “come on. You know you love me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving his fiancé a little squeeze, Kurt stepped back and began cleaning up the table. “Where did you get that idea?” he joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind him, Blaine was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt continued to work, stacking all the fabric up, scooping the beads back into their containers and looping up the cord until he heard the sound of sniffling from behind him. Turning, he saw that Blaine was sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the wall, crying softly into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Kurt was on the floor beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. “Wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” he whispered, hugging his fiancé close. “I love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Blaine sniffled sadly, turning his face into Kurt’s neck. “It’s just...I wanted to make a really nice costume for you, and I spent so much money at the craft store today… But all of it’s ruined. I’m terrible at crafts, and I can’t make you anything nice! I don’t know why I even try…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, leaning back so he could look the sad man in the eyes. “I’m going to school for fashion. I’m learning to sew for a living. I can help you. All you have to do is ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to surprise you,” Blaine sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, I appreciate that. Really, I do. But is doing it alone worth tears and Band-Aids?” Kurt asked, gesturing to Blaine’s wide assortment of bandaids before wiping away the tears running down his cheeks. “We can still have a nice Halloween, even if I have to help make our costumes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Blaine nodded. “Promise you’re not mad?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Kurt agreed. “Now, what do you say you help me clean up the table, we order some pizza, and we snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A scary movie?” Blaine wheedled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that will make you happy,” Kurt agreed. Blaine knew he generally had a distaste for scary movies, especially those with jump scares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delighted, Blaine squealed a little, jumping to his feet. “Come on, Kurt!” he urged, tugging at his fiancé’s arm. “Let’s clean up!” He pulled the other man to his feet and turned toward the table, stopping dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned back to Kurt. “On one condition,” he said, his voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to pick up the glue gun. I hate that piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Deal! I’ll pick up the mean ol’ hot glue gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Blaine said with a smile. Leaning in to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips, he whispered, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Kurt replied, giving his fiancé a soft, chaste kiss. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>